Kisses for KAOS - Extended final scene
by LizCartwright
Summary: With the end of the mission Savage/Mondo, who had been a success, Maxwell Smart invites Agent 99 to take a coffee in a nearby diner. And it is at this meeting that she makes a perplexing question to the secret agent.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Get Smart_ and the characters in this series. I'm not earning any money writing this story. _Get Smart_, the characters, plot and locations are creation of Mel Brooks and Buck Henry. All rights reserved to the authors and Warner Bros.

_Based on the episode Kisses for KAOS (KAOS For Kisses) _s01e17_

After Maxwell Smart and Agent 99 manage to successfully stop the plans of the chemist and painter Rex Savage Mondo to destroy the Pentagon; Max decided to take some paint left over to paint his apartment.

But of course, there was no danger: he knew which paint cans were the explosive and the ones were not. After giving the second hand on the wall of the living room, he called Agent 99 to take a coffee while they waiting for the paint to dry, invitation she readily accepted.

However, when hitting the door, a loud bang was heard: BOOOOMMMM!

Seeing the worried look that 99 gave to him, Max reassured her:

"Calm down, 99. I covered all the furniture!" And rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Max! ... I'm sorry about your apartment! Well, at least the furniture could be saved... And still cleaned." She still tried to comfort her partner.

"Wait a little while 99, I'll call the insurance."

"Sure, Max!" And saw him entering the apartment for use the phone.

A long time passed while the insurer assessed the damage the explosion caused the Max's apartment. 99 was at his side, her stomach already pasting from hunger, waiting patiently for the coffee that Max had promised.

"Sorry for making you wait too long, 99." He was apologizing "It seems that our coffee will be for another day."

"Oh no, Max! Let's go to the cafeteria while they work. It will only take a minute and you cannot go so long without eat something."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

At the table, now holding the cup of coffee, 99 sent a brilliant look and smile for Max.

Feeling a little bit strange because of this, he asked:

"What, 99? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Max, tell me the truth: you were jealous of me in this last mission?"

Choking on the sip of coffee, Maxwell began coughing a lot. Concerned, 99 stood behind him to give him a few pats on his back and seeing that didn't solve, she raised his arms.

"Max!... Max, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, 99!" He said, catching his breath "You know how much I love the danger."

He was apprehensive when she resumed the conversation:

"Well, then?"

"And then what, 99? I don't know what you're talking about."

"About Rex Savage! Were you jealous or not?"

"What a question, of course I wasn't! That was just a strategy to... To prevent the enemy reach his goals."

"... That it was kiss me." She added with a smile.

"Yes!... I mean, no! As I said, it was a strategy that I used to stop him from achieving his goals with the Pentagon. I used this tactic in 35 of the cases I worked on. Would you believe? Thirty-five of the cases I worked on!"

"I find it a little hard to believe."

Hesitantly, he still tried to convince her:

"Would you believe if I said 15 cases?"

"No."

"How about on one of my training at the School of Spies?"

"Max! Admit it, you were jealous! You were preventing Savage kissed me all the time!"

"That's only your imagination, 99."

It was true and she knew it. Since their first mission together, in Mr. Big's case, she was madly in love with him. She tried to get his attention or make his heart beat faster when she felt a mood... But all her plans were always frustrated and she had no doubts that he felt the same for her. But now, with Savage/Mondo's mission, he left something precious show up. One day she would conquer him once and for all, 99 was sure about that!

"Okay Max, I believe in you." She said smiling, with a seductively look over the edge of the cup. Swallowing, Max stood embarrassed and said, a little breathlessly:

"Come on, 99. We will pay the bill and go back to the apartment. The staff of the insurer may have finished assessing the damage."

"Sure Max, let's go!"

After turn away from cashier, without realizing it, both left the cafeteria with holding hands.

**THE END**


End file.
